Shtriga
Eine Shtriga ist ein hexen-ähnliches, übernatürliches Monster, das sich von der Lebenskraft der Menschen ernährt. Eigenschaften Shtriga_Fenster_01.jpg|Eine Shriga dringt oft durch ein Fenster ein Shtriga_Fenster_02.jpg Shtriga_Fenster_03.jpg Shtriga_Fenster_04.jpg Die Shtriga wird als eine Art Hexe beschrieben. Ursprünglich stammen sie aus Albanien, doch gehen die Legenden über sie zurück bis ins antike Rom. Ihre wahre Gestalt nehmen sie dabei scheinbar nur während der Jagd an, während sie tagsüber eine normale und menschliche Form besitzen, um sich in der Gesellschaft frei bewegen zu können. Dabei handelt es sich meist um eine schwache, alte Frau, wodurch vermutlich auch die Geschichten über alte Hexen entstanden sind. Allerdings können sie wohl auch die Form eines Menschen vom anderen Geschlecht annehmen, wie es z.B. bei Dr. Hydeker der Fall war. Ernähren tun sich Shtrigas vom sogenannten "spiritus vitae", was aus dem lateinischen übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie "Der Geist des Lebens", womit die Lebenskraft oder auch Essenz eines Menschen gemeint ist. Diese entziehen die Shtrigas ihren Opfern, wobei sie sich zwar von jedem ernähren können, jedoch Kinder aufgrund ihrer stärkeren Lebenskraft bevorzugen. Die Betroffenen bleiben dabei im Nachhinein mit einem geschwächten Immunsystem zurück, was sie sehr anfällig für Krankheiten macht, wie etwa eine Lungenentzündung, die bis zu einem komatösen Zustand führen kann und im schlimmsten Fall sogar tödlich endet. Die Shtriga neigt außerdem dazu, sich durch Geschwister innerhalb einer Familie, zu arbeiten. Bei dem Fall von Dr. Hydeker schlug die Shtriga alle 15 oder 20 Jahre in einer neuen Stadt zu, wobei sich ihre Jagd auf mehrere Monate ausdehnte. thumb|left|250px|Der verrottete Handabdruck einer Shtriga Sie jagen in der Regel nachts und dringen für gewöhnlich über ein Fenster in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Opfer ein. Dabei können sie an der Fensterbank oder in der Nähe des Fensters einen markanten, verrotteten Handabdruck hinterlassen. Einmal im Zimmer beugen sie sich über ihr Opfer, ergreifen es und beginnen ihnen die Lebenskraft zu entziehen. Dieser Zustand ist dabei der verwundbarste der Shtriga, denn nur dann lässt sie sich mit geweihtem Eisen z.B. in Form von Pistolenkugeln, erledigen. Andererseits kann man sie zwar mit dieser Munition anschießen, doch hat dies keinerlei anhaltenden Effekt. Ist die Shtriga vernichtet, so befreit das all ihre bisherigen Opfer aus ihrem Zustand und die geschwächten Symptome verschwinden schließlich bis zur vollständigen Genesung. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Langlebigkeit' - Durch das Entziehen der Lebenskraft von Menschen ist es der Shtriga möglich für eine sehr lange Zeit zu leben, doch ist das Maximum ihrer Lebensdauer unbekannt. Shtriga_nimmt_Seele_01.jpg Shtriga_nimmt_Seele_02.jpg Shtriga_nimmt_Seele_03.jpg *'Seelenentzug' - Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit den Menschen die Lebenskraft, also auf eine gewisse Weise die Seele zu entziehen. Ist die Shtriga vernichtet, so kehren die konsumierten Seelen zu den Opfern zurück. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Shtrigas sind sehr schwierig zu töten, da konventionelle Waffen nichts gegen sie ausrichten können. *'Formwandlung' - Am Tag ist es der Shtriga möglich, sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, so dass sie von ihren Mitmenschen nicht als Monster erkannt werden kann. Für gewöhnlich tarnen sie sich in Form einer alten Frau, wobei dies nicht immer der Fall ist, denn sie können auch durchaus eine männliche Form annehmen, wie es bei Dr. Hydeker der Fall war. Nachts nimmt sie dann allerdings wieder ihre hexen-ähnliche Form an. *'Superagilität' - Eine Shtriga kletterte an der Außenwand eines Hauses entlang, um dort das Fenster zu öffnen und so in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Opfer einzudringen.thumb|right|250px *'Superstärke' - Sie können mit Leichtigkeit einen Menschen übermannen und ihn mit enormer Kraft durch die Luft werfen. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Shtrigas können sich extrem schnell bewegen und nutzen diese Fähigkeit, wenn sie flüchten müssen. *'Elektromagnetische Interferenzen' - Als die Shtriga in Michaels Zimmer eindrang, überwachten Sam und Dean den Vorgang mit einer Videokamera. Die Präsenz der Shtriga verursachte dabei Interferenzen beim übertragenen Kamerabild. Schwächen Sam,_Dean_und_Shtriga.jpg Shtriga_angeschossen_01.jpg Shtriga_tot_01.jpg Shtriga_tot_02.jpg *'Geweihtes Eisen' - Eine Shtriga ist verwundbar, während sie am Essen ist. Dann kann man sie mit geweihter, schmiedeeiserner Munition erschießen und somit vernichten. Allerdings muss das scheinbar tatsächlich während des Entzugsvorgangs der Lebenskraft passieren, denn als sie Michaels Lebenskraft entziehen wollte, warteten Sam und Dean zu lange und somit hatten die Kugeln keine tödlich Wirkung bei der Shtriga, obwohl es schien, als hätten sie bei ihr zumindest einen gewissen Grad an Schaden verursacht. Sie fiel zu Boden, doch erholte sich relativ schnell von ihren Wunden, erhob sich und hatte keinerlei Beeinträchtigung ihrer Stärke. Bekannte Shtrigas *Dr. Hydeker (vernichtet) Nicht-Kanon *Shtriga (Supernatural: One Year Gone) (vernichtet) Galerie Shtriga und junger Sam.jpg|Die Shtriga will dem jungen Sam die Lebenskraft aussaugen Shtriga und Michael.jpg|Die Shtriga ergreift Michael bevor Sam und Dean einschreiten Trivia *Es ist momentan unbekannt, ob das "spiritus vitae" von dem sich die Shtriga ernährt, die Seele ist. Doch nimmt man die Geschehnisse aus Supernatural: One Year Gone, so scheint die Seele zumindest eine Rolle dabei zu spielen. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Eine Hexe kehrt zurück'' Nicht-Kanon *Supernatural: One Year Gone *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting **''The Shit List'' (S. 203) Nicht-Kanon Supernatural: One Year Gone Eine Shtriga erschien im Roman Supernatural: One Year Gone, wo sie im Gegensatz zu der Shtriga in Eine Hexe kehrt zurück, ihre Opfer in einer Anstalt für Drogen- und Alkoholabhängige, heimsuchte. Gejagt wurde sie dann schließlich von dem damals seelenlosen Sam Winchester und seinem Großvater Samuel Campbell. Der Shtriga war es dabei jedoch nicht möglich, sich von Sam zu ernähren, da er zu jener Zeit keine Seele besessen hat. Aus diesem Grund zehrte sie von Samuel, was Sam schließlich die Möglichkeit gab, sie währenddessen zu töten. Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting Während seiner Aufzählung von Leuten, die er nicht leiden konnte, im Abschnitt The Shit List, erwähnte Bobby einen Jäger namens Kurt Demler, welcher ihn einst wie ein feiger Bastard bei einer Jagd nach einer Shtriga in Orlando, alleine zurückließ. Überlieferung Laut der albanischen Folklore ist eine Shtriga eine vampir-ähnliche Hexe. Sie soll Säuglingen das Blut aussaugen, während sie schlafen und sich dann in ein fliegendes Insekt verwandeln. Hintergrundwissen *Dargestellt wurde die Shtriga in der Folge Eine Hexe kehrt zurück von der Stuntfrau und Schauspielerin Jeannie Epper.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0763065/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_8 *Die Idee der Shtriga entstammt von Daniel Knauf, einem Fan von Supernatural und dem Schöpfer von Carnivàle. Eric Kripke zufolge händigte Daniel eine Idee ein, bei der es um eine Massenhysterie in Fitchburg, Wisconsin ging, die wiederum durch eine Hexe verursacht wurde. Kripke war von der Idee sehr fasziniert, da er Hexen keineswegs als dämlich empfand, sondern als sehr ursprünglich und unheimlich.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1 (S. 108) *Weiter meinte Kripke über die Shtriga: "Es geht alles zurück auf eine Episode mit dem Titel "Grandma" von einem der Remakes von The Twilight Zone, bei dem die Großmutter eines kleinen Jungen eine Hexe war. Einer meiner Albträume während ich ein kleiner Junge war und an welchen ich mich mit am meisten erinnern kann, handelte von einer Hexe, an die ich mich bis heute sehr lebhaft erinnere – und ich zähle den Traum immer noch zum unheimlichsten Albtraum, den ich jemals hatte. Ich muss ein neunjähriges Kind gewesen sein und ich kann ihnen immer noch jedes einzelne Detail des Albtraumes schildern, in dem es um eine Hexe ging, die tatsächlich im Haus meiner Großmutter lebte. Dieser Albtraum über eine Hexe, hat meiner Psyche wirklich zugesetzt." *Kostümdesignerin Diane Widas meinte zum charakteristischen Aussehen der Shtriga, dass das Team sich ein konkreten Look habe ausdenken müssen und hierzu einiges an Recherche betrieb, über die Art und Weise, wie die Hexen über die verschiedenen Perioden ausgesehen hätten. Schließlich hatten sie ein Konzept zusammengestellt, das einen Mix aus allen der recherchierten Looks darstellte. Der größte Part war die Kapuze, welche das Gesicht einhüllte und wodurch man nicht wirklich viel von diesem erblicken konnte. Kripke war dabei sehr darauf aus, der Kapuze ein gewisses Aussehen zu geben, damit sie nicht nur einfach so herunterhängen würde. Referenzen Auszeichnung Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1